1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device having a reset circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, when an electronic device freezes-up a reset button is pressed to reboot the electronic device. However, the reset button may be accidentally pressed even when the electronic device is operating normally.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.